Frigid
| }} History From a very young age, Frigid was trained by her father, the supervillain Perception, to replace him should he ever find himself captured or killed by the League. As Perception had discovered the League possessed psychics of their own who could undo his mental manipulations, he chose to train his daughter into becoming the perfect weapon against them. At the age of six he erased her memories and implanted the false persona of Jennifer Bernard, giving her the inclination to become a superhero when she grew up. The fake memories were designed to wear off as she grew older, until the villainous personality finally resurfaced. As Jennifer grew, she met a young boy by the name of Bryan Steele. Finding his antisocial tendencies suspicious, she began to suspect he was hiding something. Following him home, Jennifer discovered she was right when he revealed his phasing powers to her. Bonding over their secret superpowers, the two soon became friends and, as they grew into adults, started a relationship together. On their way home from a movie, the two were ambushed by muggers. They managed to repel the muggers at first, but only escaped thanks to the intervention of a superhero named Slash. Impressed by their natural skill, he offered them the chance to become superheroes. They agreed, and took up the identities of Fade and Frigid. The trio fought small-time criminals for several years, at one point helping to contain a zombie outbreak caused by an alleged miracle drug known as Novum. However, during a battle with the Zap, Frigid was struck by a bolt of electricity which scrambled her fake memories, and brought her original identity back to the surface. Frigid hid her true nature from Slash and Fade for several months, playing the part of the hero until one night, with Fade off looking for a recently escaped Zap, she struck. She took Slash off guard and badly wounded his legs, leaving him crippled. When Fade returned, the two battled until one of Fade’s smoke bombs accidentally hit a gas line, setting the apartment ablaze. Fade dragged the injured Slash out of the building, and believed Frigid was killed in the ensuing explosion. Unknown to him, Frigid had managed to survive the explosion and escape, badly burnt and scarred. Inspired by tales Bryan had told her of the Omega Supercharger, the device built by his father which gave him his superpowers, a plan began to form in Frigid’s head. For the next three years she remained largely hidden, her injuries forcing her to act mostly behind the scenes. She emerged briefly after the collapse of Varya Lyonyina’s crime ring, using the power vacuum as an opportunity to recruit Thrasher and Recall as her henchmen. To Save The World! With all the pieces in place, Frigid decided it was time to put her plan into motion. She sent her henchmen Thrasher and Stretch out to one of the Solanum Corporation’s labs, to recover a case containing modified samples of Novum. While Stretch was captured with by Fade Loadstone, and Omega, Thrasher managed to escape with the Novum. Frigid had reason to believe that Solanum had succeeded in perfecting Novum’s regenerative capabilities, and with Recall’s confirmation, she used the drug to restore herself to her former strength. Next she led an assault on Logan Industries, finding the Omega Supercharger locked away in the basement. Fade and the others managed to repel the attack, believing they’d kept the Supercharger safe. In reality, Frigid had only needed to get Recall to touch the Supercharge, thus storing the plans for it in her head. However, the design was locked so that only Doctor Steele or one of his descendants could operate it. Frigid sent Thrasher out to follow Fade, hoping his genetic signature would be close enough to work. Thrasher returned with someone even better: Isobel Steele, a female clone of Dr. Steele, created as a test subject for the Supercharger and hidden in a secret lab Fade uncovered. With a newer, more powerful Supercharger being constructed, Frigid’s plot was on the verge of completion. However, Frigid was unaware of one thing: Recall had lied to her about Novum’s affects. While it had been an improvement over the original drug, the effects were only temporary. Frigid collapsed as the drug took hold, transforming her into a zombie. Initially Frigid managed to retain her intelligence, but as the drug attempted to repair her decaying body, it slowly started to drive her insane. With what little intellect remained, she used Isobel to activate the Supercharger. As Fade and the other heroes arrived, she tried to tempt him over to her side with a captured Zap, the reason for her switch to villainy. However, Fade used this a pretense to get close enough to attack her, and a battle broke out between Frigid’s henchmen and the gathered superheroes. Defecting to the League, Recall informed them of Frigid’s plan: to use the Supercharger to grant herself unheard-of power. However, the last traces of her mind would be gone soon, and if she stepped into the Supercharger she’d become an unstoppable and completely insane force that would plunge the earth into a new ice age. Fade confronted Frigid on a catwalk over the Supercharger, as it began to reach its critical mass. Fade phased Frigid and threw her into the machine, which supercharged the phased particles and scattered Frigid’s atoms across the universe. After her death, Perception implanted false memories into the mind of Downpour and used Marie Harris’s powers to alter her appearance, causing her to think she was actually Frigid reborn. Relationship with Other Characters Frigid had a close relationship with Fade, helping him to deal with the trauma of his family's death and begin to recover. When he believed she had died, this caused Fade to slide back into depression. As a villain, Frigid was much more cold and cruel to Fade, taking whatever opportunity she could to mock their so-called love. She was also a good friend of Slash in her time as hero, and her betrayal was enough for him to give up superheroics entirely. As a villain, she also seems to possess a great deal of respect for her father Perception, apparently unaware he was only using her as a pawn against the League. Abilities and Skills Frigid was a cyrokinetic, possessing the ability to control ice and alter temperature. She primarily used this skill to create weapons from ice, such as blades and throwing daggers made from ice. She also would decrease the temperature during a fight, using the cold to weaken her opponent. As a zombie her control over these powers decreased with her intelligence, going from creating graceful scimitars to rough, jagged greatswords. After injecting herself with Novum, Frigid possessed the ability to regenerate from almost any wound. However, as the drugs side-effects got worse, this ability came at the cost of both her intelligence and, eventually, her life. Category:Deceased Category:SuperVillain Category:SuperHero Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro